


Just helping you out.

by attention_attention



Category: Brach Smyers - Fandom, Shinedown (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Band Fic, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attention_attention/pseuds/attention_attention
Summary: Brent's needy, and Zach wants to help him out. Silly sexy Brach Smyers fic... WIP.
Relationships: Brent Smith/Zach Myers, Zack Myers/Brent Smith
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

A soft humming came from the en suite bathroom as Zach showered, the sound floating out into the main area of the hotel room where Brent was dozing. Slowly waking, the older of the two lazily turned over in bed, glancing over at the time on the clock. 23:57.   
Whistling as he wandered out into the hotel room in his pyjamas, Zach abruptly stopped and covered his mouth with his hand for a moment.  
“Shit, Brent, sorry. I didn’t know you’d fallen asleep.”  
“No, s’okay.” Brent murmured as he stretched his arms out in the bed in front of him. “I woke up anyway.”   
“Sorry.” Zach apologised again, smiling a little as he gazed over the frontman’s form in the bed. “Budge up then, I can’t be bothered to top and tail tonight. We’ll just sleep next to eachother if that’s okay.”  
“I don’t care.” Brent mumbled, shuffling up in bed to allow Zach some space to climb in. The guitarist crawled beneath the sheets, somewhat surprised to discover that Brent had taken off his shirt while he’d been in the shower. The two men had never had any issues with being physically close to each other; they regularly cuddled on tour, napped with eachother, and occasionally held hands when Zach was having a panic attack. But something felt different this time.   
“Thanks.” Zach mumbled, settling himself down comfortably in the bed and flicking off the light switch before resting his head on the pillow. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room, he found he couldn’t bring his gaze away from Brent’s bare chest. He’d been working out more than usual, and his muscles looked absolutely gorgeous, his body illuminated by just a slight streak of moonlight shining through the curtains.  
“Fuck.” Brent spoke softly, accompanied by a breathy laugh.   
“What’s up?” Zach asked, his gaze snapping back to the singer’s face. Brent laughed again before speaking, feeling no shame at all in telling his best friend anything and everything.  
“I haven’t jerked off in days and NOW my brain and my dick both decide I could do with one now.”   
Zach smirked, letting out a chuckle as his friend spoke. “Go have one in the bathroom, I don’t care.”  
“Too lazy.” Brent protested, groaning softly. “I’ll be fine, I’ll just try to sleep again.”   
Zach’s mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. Brent wasn’t exactly helping the feelings he’d been having about the singer lately, talking about his masturbating habits and how he was dying to do it now. The guitarist’s breath hitched for a moment as he debated with himself in his mind, before deciding to make a bold move. Shuffling up closer behind Brent, Zach slid his hand over his best friend’s hip and across his stomach, gradually moving it towards his crotch.   
“What’re you doing?” Brent murmured, not moving however.   
“Shh...” Zach continued, resting his hand for a moment over the singer’s crotch through his jogging pants.  
“Zach?” Brent gasped softly as Zach’s hand grazed against his cock, only a layer of fabric separating their skin.   
“I’m helping you out.” The younger man whispered, as he began to move his hand again, this time towards the waistband of Brent’s pants. “Just enjoy it.” Brent’s heart rate sped up, now almost racing, as he turned his head to look at Zach for a moment. He felt his friend’s hand slip beneath his waistband and gradually push down his pants, until his steadily-growing erection was revealed, hitting back against his stomach as his pants were pulled away.   
“Hmm...” Zach chuckled softly, feeling a wave of confidence. “Already hard?”  
“I told you, it’s just my dumb brain. Don’t flatter yourself Blondie.”   
“Really?” Zach smirked, making another move and wrapping his fingers around Brent’s cock. He gasped softly as he held his best friend in his hand; despite the closeness of their friendship, the two had never seen each other completely naked before. “Fuck, you’re huge.”  
“Zach...” Brent grunted softly. “Zach, I can’t believe you’re doing this...”  
“Why? You’re my best friend, right? I’m just helping you out.”  
“But- But you’re gay.” The singer murmured, closing his eyes.  
“And you’re not, Brent?” Zach asked, almost completely sure he knew the answer, despite his best friend never actually admitting it to him. Brent’s eyes opened again and he glanced up at Zach in the darkness, a look of embarrassment playing on his face.   
“I... I’m...” Brent stammered, falling over his words. Fuck, Zach’s hand wrapped around his cock wasn’t exactly helping.  
“Oh, fuck it.” Zach cursed, beginning to eagerly move his fist, now stroking the older man’s length in rhythmic movements. Brent gradually relaxed into his touch, his body feeling less tense and his cock growing even harder as Zach jerked him. Moans began to spill from Brent’s mouth, which was now hanging open, his hips bucking into the strokes of Zach’s hand. 

Knock. Knock. Knock.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck!” Zach hissed, bolting upright in the bed and shouting towards the door. “Who is it? Trying to sleep here.”  
“It’s me. I left my smokes in here!” Called a familiar voice in response. Zach rolled his eyes, jumping up and making his way to the door, before throwing it open and allowing Barry in to the room.   
“Thanks, man.” The drummer intrusively flicked the lightswitch on and nodded towards Brent as he walked in, who was wincing in the bright light. “Forgot my smokes.”  
“Get em and go.” Zach scolded playfully, though deep down, dying for him to leave.  
“Ouch, rude!” Barry smirked, grabbing his packet of cigarettes from on top of the table fitted to the wall. “Why are you guys going to sleep so early, anyway? It’s only, like, midnight.”  
“Tired!” Brent called out, almost making it too obvious he had used the first easy excuse that came to mind.   
Barry stopped in his tracks, cocking an eyebrow and glancing from Brent to Zach, then back to Brent again.  
“Hmm...”  
“What?” The guitarist snapped.  
“Nothing, I guess. Just seemed kinda funny. Like you boys were hiding something.” Barry cooed in a sing-song voice, making himself laugh. Oh, if he only knew how right he was, Brent thought to himself.  
“With Blondie?” Brent smirked. “He wishes.”   
The guitarist shot him a look across the room. A sneer. Almost a warning, which just proved to turn the singer on further.   
“Ha. Anyway, mind if I smoke one in here quick? Y’all fuckers got the smoking room.”   
Zach wondered if his internal eye-rolling was audible, it was so exaggerated. He was begging in his mind for Barry to leave, so he could get back to what he had previously been doing with Brent. However, knowing he wouldn’t win against Barry, Zach just nodded and made his way back over to the bed.   
“Sure, whatever. I’m getting back under the covers though, I’m cold.” He carefully slipped underneath the sheets next to Brent, making sure not to lift them up enough to reveal to the drummer that their vocalist was naked under the covers. It was a regular occurrence for Shinedown to share beds with each other, so long as everybody stayed clothed on the bottom half. That’s just the way it was, up until tonight.   
Barry took a seat on the sofa against the window, facing the two men in their bed. He lit up a cigarette and took a drag, sighing softly as he exhaled it. He began to talk, more so ramble, about the show they’d played earlier that evening and about how the rest of the tour was going to have to be pretty damn good to live up to this night. Under the covers however, Zach’s hand made its way to Brent’s crotch again, his fingers curling around the vocalist’s length to resume their previous position. Zach began to pump his hand up and down on Brent’s cock, the movement perfectly hidden by the thick duvet covers. Brent’s eyes widened and he glared at Zach for a moment, who was chatting away to Barry, before masking a soft gasp of pleasure with a forced cough. Barry continued mindlessly conversing with Zach, though Brent could barely hear a word that was being said due to the pure pleasure running through his veins and taking over his mind. He let his eyes fall shut, unable to keep them open any more. Barry finally stubbed out his cigarette in the ash tray and stood up from his seat, nodding over towards Brent.  
“I get the hint dude, you’re tired.” He chuckled, evidently still none the wiser to what was happening beneath the sheets. Zach nodded towards the drummer.   
“Catch you tomorrow, B.”  
“Catch you tomorrow, guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was super short!! It was just the easiest way to break it up for me. I haven't written a decent fanfic in a while, and I've never posted one online. I hope y'all enjoy ^__^


End file.
